<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Go, Don't Forget by crunchturtles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322100">Don't Go, Don't Forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchturtles/pseuds/crunchturtles'>crunchturtles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 富豪刑事 - 筒井康隆 | Fugou Keiji | Millionaire Detective - Tsutsui Yasutaka, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, drunk haru is dauntless, kita cooks really well, this was a mistake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchturtles/pseuds/crunchturtles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kita is a new temp worker in the modern crimes department, put under Kato Haru’s care. They talk about life, and one night of angst and rash decisions change their perfectly functional working relationship.</p><p>Where Haru is really bold when drunk, and Kita is exceptionally good at taking care of people.</p><p>Kato Haru (30) x Kita Shinsuke (24)<br/>(FKBU x Haikyuu)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katou Haru/Kita Shinsuke, Kita Shinsuke/Katou Haru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Go, Don't Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Weird weird weird pairing but I love those two too much I just couldn’t help it!! Had to do something to quench my thirst. Hope you enjoy this!! My brain might not have been in a stable state (busy simping in the middle of the night) when writing this so please pardon any mistakes UwU </p><p>Timeline: Kita comes in about a month before the incident with the building of the dam happened. Kita wasn’t involved in that mission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eh, who's that?"</p><p> </p><p>Haru walked into the office, seeing the usual few coworkers he spent his waking days with, plus a new face at the desk beside his.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Kato-chan!" The director waves him a greeting, "That's Shinsuke-kun, our new temp worker. He'll be under you, so make sure to show him the ropes!"</p><p>A new guy? Temp job? Under him?</p><p>Before he had time to process the information, the supposed newbie stood up and bowed politely, flashing a humble but confident smile.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you, Kato-senpai. My name is Kita Shinsuke, I'll be in your care."</p><p>"A-ah?" The police officer turns to the plump, happy-go-lucky director, then back to the man, who kept an unwavering gaze as he awaited a response. "Uh, yeah."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>And that was how Kato Haru took another newbie under his wing.</p><p> </p><p>Having a new addition to the team was earlier than expected, and a lot more stress than he could handle. If only the director would get someone else to handle these things, as Haru wasn’t the only person in their office for goodness sake. It did seem like he was the only person who’d get any work done, though, so he couldn't blame the director. On the bright side, while Kambe was a troublesome handful, at least this Kita looked like a sensible kid.</p><p> </p><p>Kita Shinsuke proved to be a responsible, reliable co-worker he could depend on, completing all his tasks and duties to perfection and more. Punctual, proper, polite, he and Kato Haru were surprisingly similar, though there was no denying that Kita had more discipline and control over his own feelings. In a way he does remind Haru of Kambe as well, being so cold and expressionless all the time, but after spending more time with the younger man, he realises it’s not that Kita was emotionless like Kambe, he was just eerily good at keeping his composure.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, Kita was a good kid who believes in justice and doing things the right way, just like Haru. They got along well and quickly became close, often having meals and conversations even outside of work.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Today was another one of those days where they had dinner at a casual restaurant after a long day of work, which for Haru was quite a demoralising one. Today was the day their department had to attend an inquiry regarding their actions during the discussion on the large dam construction project with President Alvarez from the Republic of Poliador the other day. </p><p>Once again he’d been punished for trying to save people’s lives and set things right, which wasn’t surprising considering how this wasn’t the first occurrence. He’s already used to it, but that didn’t mean he felt good about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, sake always makes things better.” Haru refills both their cups from the bottle, then holds his cup up in gesture for a cheers, to which Kita obliges. They both down their cups in one go, after which Haru refills them again. He seems quite affected by the outcome of the inquiry today, Kita had noticed. Haru doesn’t usually drink so recklessly. That’s to be expected, Kita imagines he would be upset as well if placed in the same position.</p><p>“To be honest, I thought they’d recognize your noble efforts, senpai. Things would have been a lot worse had the president died without your intervention.” Kita voiced his thoughts, sipping on the dry sake that warmed his insides, mixing with the stir fried pork they had eaten earlier.</p><p>“Right, it would have been a lot worse, they’d have a lot more people to answer to, and result in tension between Japan and Poliador. But our organisation doesn’t work that way, kiddo. The police force is a government organization after all, full of red tapes and an inflexible system.”</p><p>“I suppose so, every organisation has its rules. But don’t you think this way of doing things discourages civil servants from striving to do the right thing?”</p><p>“It does. That’s why, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, most of our colleagues have no passion nor motivation for their work. All they want is to do the bare minimum, not get into trouble, and receive their paycheck every month. Whether the perpetrator gets caught, whether lives are saved, whether justice is dealt, no one cares about those. Come, have another cup.”</p><p>Kita holds out his empty cup for his senior to refill once again. What Haru said was indeed very true.</p><p>“It’s difficult to find people who are passionate about their jobs nowadays. That’s why I think you’re amazing, Kato-senpai. Please don’t ever let your passion subside, I’ll always be supporting you.”</p><p>“Easy for you to say, when you’re only going to be here for a year.” Haru sighs, an odd, disappointed smile sitting on his lips.</p><p>Kita stares at the clear liquid in his cup absently. That's true, he'll only be here for a year, and leave for further studies once his contract ends. He's fresh out of university as a history major, and was planning to take a one year break doing some research on his own plus a temp job before he continues with his master's.</p><p>“Even if I’m not physically here, I’ll be on your side, senpai. On the side of justice.” this time Kita holds up his cup, seeing that his senior might need a little more alcohol to ease off his frustration.</p><p>“Haha, I’ll hold you to that.” Haru clinks his cup against the other’s, downing it in one go again.</p><p> </p><p>While Kita could hold his alcohol rather well, Haru’s alcohol tolerance wasn’t nearly as good, which Kita was quite surprised by considering how often his senior drank. A cup or two was enough to make him red, and a few more would result in slurred words and excessive babbling. Tonight, he’d had more than just a few more. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m already turning 30,” his sentences were now mixed with sniffles and hiccups, “and I havent, done anything meaningful with my life.”</p><p>A bright shade of red covered Haru’s face and neck, probably down to his chest as well, though it’s covered by his usual white button-up shirt.</p><p>“It’s so tiring, y’know? Trying to be a hero. No one cares, and I-” Haru breathes, voice shaky, “I just, was to be an honorable policeman who helps the citizens.”</p><p>Kita listens and nods empathetically. In his intoxicated state, Haru almost knocked a plate off the table, but luckily Kita was fast enough to react and prevent him from breaking anything. His senior was now on the verge of sobbing, those unjust feelings exemplified by the alcohol. They started out having a casual conversation about work and the unfair punishment Haru was put to, but now it’s gotten a little out of hand. Well, this only showed how much the senior inspector had been keeping bottled up, unable to let out his frustration and feelings of helplessness. Kita thinks it's good that he finally lets them out and talks to someone about these feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“Those childhood dreams! I remember my dad telling me to take care of myself, not to neglect myself even when I’m chasing after my goals. Look at me now!” He downs yet another cup, “Neglecting my health <em> and </em> achieving no goals.”</p><p>He pauses, as if reminiscing his childhood. “At least he doesn’t have to see me in this state now.”</p><p>The clatter of plates and clinking of cups filled the otherwise empty space.</p><p>“Senpai, it's late, let me take you home.”</p><p>“Take me home?” Haru looks confused for a moment, but then he laughs out loud. “I’m alright, don’t worry about me, Kita. Ha, just because you can hold your drinks well.”</p><p>Right after he said that, a sharp throb of pain shot through his head, and Haru massages his temple with a groan. “Ugh, I really am getting old.”</p><p>Kita reaches across the table to place a hand on his shoulder, “I know it’s a day off tomorrow, but we shouldn’t stay out too late, senpai.”</p><p> </p><p>The notion of heading home was met with reluctant grumbles but no resistance, so Kita stood up and settled the bill before returning to the table and helping his senior up, before heading outside together to call for a cab. Haru wasn’t sober enough to walk straight on his own, so Kita had to support him by the shoulder. He was sober enough to remember his address though, and that’s good enough.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When they got to his apartment, Haru was still rambling on about his work and ideals.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you actually applied to work here. What for? You’re not a rich boy like Kambe who’s just looking for a pastime.” He fumbles around his pockets for his keys, “Oh, right, it’s just a temp job.”</p><p>Kita didn’t have anything to say about that. Like Haru said, this was just a temp job for him, though that didn’t stop him from giving it his all and doing things right, just like how he does everything else. It meant one thing though, that Haru was going to be left alone again when Kita’s contract ends. The inspector has nothing to hold onto, no one to rely on, no one who understands him and to fight for justice and solve mysteries together. In a sense, he’s alone in this, if not for Kita who was a recent addition to their ranks, albeit temporarily. Their ages might be far apart, but their beliefs and ideologies were similar.</p><p>“I’ll always be here if you need someone to talk to, Kato-senpai.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Haru muses as he successfully unlocks the door after a few tries, letting the both of them in.</p><p>Kita takes off his shoes and places them neatly beside the older man’s, before supporting him- at this point he might as well be carrying him- inside, setting him down on the living room couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, just a call away.”</p><p> </p><p>A laugh escapes Haru's lips, reeking of alcohol, but Kita doesn’t mind. He too was rather intoxicated, though much more sober than his senior. He’d always had a high alcohol tolerance, and was the one in charge of bringing drunk friends home whenever they’ve had too much, so he didn’t mind this at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say it like you’re going to leave soon.”</p><p>“I’ll be here for another year.” Kita says reassuringly. He glances around the place, wondering how he could get his senior to take a shower and head to bed, or if it was even appropriate for him to do so. The apartment was small and cosy, just nice for a person or two to live in. Neat, simply furnished with the basics. Kita stands up from his high kneeling position in front of the couch, but a hand on his wrist stops him.</p><p>“Hey, don’t leave.” Haru's voice was hoarse and dry, eyes pleading as he tightened his grip.</p><p>The grip on his wrist was painfully strong, but Kita didn't flinch.</p><p>"I'm not leaving, I'm just going to get you some water from the kitchen."</p><p>"Don't go, Kita."</p><p>"Okay." He replies after a few seconds, and the painful pressure on his wrists loosens, though Haru doesn't let go.</p><p>Kita shifts to sit beside his senior on the couch instead, much closer than they normally would when sober.</p><p>"Aaah, I really am hopeless, aren't I." A heavy head plops itself onto Kita's shoulder.</p><p>"No you're not, everyone has their down days." Kita told him, reaching up to smooth out Haru's messy grayish hair soothingly. "It's okay to cry once in a while."</p><p>"Who said I was crying?"</p><p>"No one did."</p><p>If the sniffling and damp feeling on his shoulder wasn't obvious enough, the slight involuntary shivering of Haru's body definitely was. </p><p>"Haha…" the hold on Kita's wrist tightens again. "What should I do?"</p><p>"You should go to bed."</p><p>A series of laughter mixed with sobbing ensues, and Kita wonders if he's said something wrong. So he keeps silent, resorting to putting an arm around his senior and patting his back soothingly.</p><p>"I just want to forget. For all this to just-" he inhales, only to have his breath caught in a choke of sobs. Kita continues the comforting strokes on his back.</p><p>"Can I rely on you?"</p><p>"Of course, senpai."</p><p>Slowly, Haru lifts his head and looks straight at Kita. His eyes were reddish at the sides, moist and desperate.</p><p>"Hey, Kita."</p><p>Their faces were mere centimetres apart.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Close your eyes."</p><p> </p><p>It's obvious what was coming next. Kita does so anyway, allowing darkness to take over his vision and leaving his spatial perception to the rest of his senses. A soft, cold sensation made contact with his lips, while the breaths that brush his face were warm.</p><p> </p><p>It was sloppy and hasty, as they were both intoxicated. Kita opens his mouth, allowing their tongues to mingle and explore each other's cavity, leaving trails of saliva when they parted to breathe and leave kisses on jaws and necks. </p><p>Soft, needy moans drew from Haru, in response to the passionate licks and sucking on his neck and ear. His ears were especially sensitive, of which Kita seems to realise and took full advantage of that. He sucks and nibbles, running his tongue over the contours of Haru's ear, breathing against the moist surface and causing the older man to shudder in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm, aahh- Kita-"</p><p> </p><p>Amidst the intense exchange, Kita found himself straddling his senior's lap, sandwiching Haru between himself and the backrest and wall. </p><p> </p><p>Haru just wants to get drunk and forget, while Kita knows exactly what he was doing. There's really no telling what Kita was thinking, he's composed and proper all of the time, never once stepping out of line.</p><p>Under normal circumstances, neither of them would be doing this. They were friends, but still professional colleagues at work, such behaviour wasn't acceptable. Doing this with Kita, Haru had never even dared to think about it, pushing it to the back of his mind as blasphemous, improper content. He can't think such things of his co-worker and subordinate, it's not conducive of a comfortable work environment. Perhaps deep down, beneath all the suppressed feelings, he's been yearning for someone- for Kita, the only person he could seek comfort in.</p><p>With liquid courage, inhibitions were pushed aside and neglected, boundaries were crossed and irreversible sins have been committed. How does Kita feel about it all? Judging from how his actions, did that mean the younger man was alright with this, or perhaps had also been interested in his senior?</p><p> </p><p>A hand slides from Kita's neck down to his back, waist, hips, and finally settling at his ass, long fingers squeezing the soft flesh and enticing a low moan from Kita.</p><p> </p><p>"Senpai, do you want to?"</p><p> </p><p>Kita rolls his hips slightly, pressing his hard member against Haru's own through the fabric of their trousers. </p><p>"Do you not want to?" Haru sucks on the other's collarbone a little too hard, causing the younger to flinch. It's sure to leave a mark, to which Kita expresses his disapproval.</p><p>"Wait, senpai-" he nudges Haru's head away from his neck, "don't-"</p><p>"Why, got someone you don't want to have them see?" He unbuttons Kita's shirt clumsily, but swiftly, almost angrily, then moving on to work on the belt. "Well, of course you'd have. A nice cute guy like you would probably be with someone rich and successful." A lick on his nipple causes Kita to shudder.</p><p>"Not someone like me who doesn't even know what he wants to achieve."</p><p>Kita doesn't answer his question, instead proceeds to loosen Haru's tie and unbuckles his belt, lowering the zipper and pressing his palm against the bulge in the dark navy underwear.</p><p>"Ah, fuck-" Pleasure spreads through his abdomen and Haru pushes his pelvis against Kita's hand. He pulls down Kita's trousers that had finally been loosened, leaving the man in a white unbuttoned shirt and his underwear of a matching colour.</p><p>"Hot." Haru grabs his colleague's hips and pulls him closer to grind their crotches against each other. Even through the thin fabric, the friction felt good, but it could be better. So he grabs Kita's and his own hard cock out of their confines, stroking and rubbing them both together. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna? Or should I?" He asks, voice shaking and almost desperate, eyes still moist. Stress relief or a frustrated fucking session, it was going to change their relationship for good, yet Haru needed more. Much more. No one has the capacity for calm and rational thinking in their drunken states.</p><p> </p><p>Kita's response was a teasing sucking of his lower lip, then sticking two fingers into Haru's mouth and pulling it out with a pop thanks to his senior being so sweetly cooperative and sucking on his fingers, swirling his tongue around them. Those two fingers, now wet with drool, go to the back of Kita's ass once he pulls down his underwear, slipping through the rim of his hole, sinking in till his knuckles prevented them from going any deeper.</p><p>"I'll do it, senpai." He says shakily between moans, back arched and eyes tearing up.</p><p>Haru pulls him into another rough kiss, one hand threaded within his dual toned locks while the other stroked their cocks tirelessly.</p><p> </p><p>So vulnerable, being bare in front of his senior. Having his their cocks mingle, and knowing that his senior's cock was going inside him soon enough. Yet the thought of it brewed an intense lust and desire that cannot be quelled. As Kita stretches himself out, he feels himself nearing his climax from Haru's handjob, so he grabs the other's hand and tells him to slow down, though it came out as a whimper.</p><p> </p><p>"N-not so fast, I don't want to cum yet."</p><p> </p><p>He might have a high alcohol tolerance, but Haru's endurance is superior in this aspect. In his defence, he's also fingering himself while having his nipples fondled. It's not that easy to hold it in.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Haru obliges and stops his movements, instead he spits on his fingers, then adds them to Kita's hole.</p><p>"Ah!" </p><p>The feeling of his own fingers and Haru's inside his hole was an odd but exciting one. Haru was unbelievably skilled, his own sleek fingers moving alongside Kita's and preparing him for something bigger to come.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you're about ready."</p><p> </p><p>Kita nods in agreement, then slides his fingers out, to which Haru follows. He then aligns his behind with the swollen, throbbing cock of attached to his senior's body, slowly lowering himself and sliding it in. It felt so satisfying, filling him up to the brim.</p><p>"Oh my god, Kita."</p><p>"Kato-senpai!" He moans. </p><p>Once he's adjusted himself to the huge, foreign object inside him, Kita slowly lifts himself up and down, sliding it in and out, going down hard to push the shaft as far in as possible every time.</p><p>"Go faster." Haru pants, impatience lining his hoarse voice.</p><p>Kita tries to, but his legs weren't able to move fast enough to satisfy, so Haru flips him around and enters him from behind.</p><p>It's a bit rough, but thrilling and pleasurable, causing Kita's neglected cock to twitch and leak. He supports himself with both hands on the wall, arching his back to angle himself perfectly in line with the thrusts, which now reach deeper into him than he can imagine. The grip on his hips was firm but flexible enough for him to push his ass against Haru in time with his movements.</p><p> </p><p>"It feels good, huh." The older man whispers into his ear, wrapping a hand around his bouncing hard cock at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes- yes! Ah, senpai!"</p><p> </p><p>Kita cries out, overcome with pleasure as his ass was pounded and cock was stroked at a fast tempo. Tears moistened his eyes involuntarily, ears soothed by Haru's voice- moans, heavy breathing, and whispers of his name.</p><p> </p><p>Breathless pants filled the air, together with the lewd sounds of wet skin smashing, every thrust ramming into his prostate. The throbbing of the shaft in his ass grew more obvious, and Haru's thrusts started to get haphazard and rushed. Kita feels the pleasure building up and about to hit that turning point as well. How nice, they'll cum together, then.</p><p>But his expectations were thrown to waste when he felt a stifling pressure on the base of his cock- Haru has his thumb and index securely wrapped around the circumference, preventing him from reaching his climax.</p><p>"Senpai?" He calls out, confused and needy as he feels the other male's semen shoot into his hole, filling him up and the excess dripping down his thighs.</p><p>"Thought you said you didn't want to cum?"</p><p>"Ah, I-"</p><p>Kita holds his breath, pushing his hips against Haru's cock behind him and his hand in the front. Almost there, yet! He's unable to achieve the satisfying release of orgasm. With legs quivering, he holds the wall to steady himself as Haru pulls his cock out.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could bring his hand to his own cock to finish himself off, Kita was spun around to face his senior, who had gone on his knees and took him into his mouth without warning.</p><p>"Eh?" Kita shuts his eyes and breathes deeply, hands secured in his messy grey locks. The tongue, the sucking, the lewd sounds, Haru's flushed face against his cock. Oh, god. Sensational. It took him less than a minute to ejaculate right into his senior's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Every drop, every trail of liquid that he didn't manage to take in the first time, Haru licks it all up greedily.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for the meal." Haru's eyes were hazy with lust and pleasure.</p><p>Legs no longer able to support himself once the adrenaline rush was gone, Kita collapsed on his knees and pulled Haru into a rough kiss, tasting his own cum in the other's mouth. It's salty.</p><p>"Was that good?"</p><p>"That was great."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Somehow, even in their drunken state and post orgasm high, the both of them managed to take a proper shower together and hydrate themselves before going to bed. Haru's bed, in which they cuddled together. But the thing was, when Haru woke up the next morning, his side was empty, but the sweet smell of Kita undoubtedly lingered on his pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Had he decided to go home?</p><p> </p><p>Haru massages his throbbing head, blushing deeply as he recalls the incidents of the previous night.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!!" He screams out loud, "What have I done!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kato-senpai?" A familiar voice calls out from outside his bedroom, "Are you awake?"</p><p> </p><p>Oh, it's Kita. He's still here?</p><p> </p><p>Haru steps out, only to see his colleague setting the table with cutlery and two plates of fresh, piping hot omelette rice.</p><p>"Just in time, breakfast is ready."</p><p>"Breakfast?" He glances at the food, then at Kita, who had changed into one of his old t-shirts and shorts, recalling yet again that they'd taken a shower together last night and he'd lent those to Kita.</p><p>"Uh, thank you. You can cook?" Haru takes a seat opposite him awkwardly. Was it alright to talk with Kita normally as if nothing had happened between them? </p><p>"Yes, I learnt it from my grandmother."</p><p>"I see." He nodded, picking up a spoon and keeping his eyes on the plate of delicious smelling food, not knowing how to look the other in the eye. A spoonful of rice and egg brings a burst of wonderful flavours to his mouth, quite the delicacy for such a simple dish. Kita could really cook.</p><p>"Is the food to your liking?" Kita asks, also eating quietly, though he had no problems looking at his senior. </p><p>"Yeah. It's really good!" The reply came out awkward and higher pitched than intended, which didn't go unnoticed by Kita, who shifts his gaze from Haru's face down to the table. Thinking that his senior was probably uncomfortable with him, given what they'd done last night, Kita decides it was better for him not to stay.</p><p>"Senpai, I'm sorry for intruding. I'll leave right after eating."</p><p>The silence that follows further confirmed his theory that last night had been a mistake. They were both drunk and frustrated, in need of an outlet, which in this case just happened to be each other.</p><p>It wasn't that Haru was disturbed by what they had done or anything. The whole situation just felt so awkward, or maybe he was the only one who felt that way, since Kita didn't seem to be bothered by it. They were dependable colleagues and good friends that got along with mutual trust and understanding, yet one night of rash decisions had changed everything. How was this going to be fixed, if it could even be fixed? He doesn't know what to say nor what to do, or how he should explain himself to Kita.</p><p>Haru wasn't halfway through his food when Kita was done with his, obviously having gulped down his food. The younger man stands to bring the plates to the kitchen without a word, his blank expression making it hard for Haru to guess what he's thinking. Perhaps he was upset, angry? Or disappointed? What had Kita expected out of their rendezvous?</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Kita comes back out after having washed his dishes and cutlery, then takes his office clothes from yesterday that were neatly folded on the couch, and heads to the bathroom to get changed.</p><p> </p><p>"Kita!" He finally calls out, causing the other man to stop in his tracks, eyes widening in surprise. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Uh, about last night-" he scratches the back of his head meekly, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's alright." Kita shakes his head, flashing a slight smile that made Haru's heart clench uncomfortably. "I'll forget about it."</p><p>He turns to continue on his way to the washroom, but Haru had gotten up from his seat, a hand on his junior's wrist.</p><p>"Wait!" He said frantically, only to release his grip immediately when he noticed Kita wincing uncomfortably in pain. A downward glance revealed a slight bruise around the younger's wrist, which he remembers was from his grabbing of Kita last night to stop him from leaving. "S-Sorry." Haru mumbles, overcome with guilt and embarrassment.</p><p>"It's alright." Kita says again, with that same smile that made Haru's chest sink and stomach swirl in agony.</p><p>"I don't mean it that way." He tries to explain, "Thank you for staying with me last night."</p><p>"No worries. It was my pleasure."</p><p>"Hey," he sighs, voice laced with slight frustration. "Stop being so formal with me. Do you regret it?"</p><p>"Regret?"</p><p>"About...what we did." The mere thought of it brought a tint of pink to his cheeks, which makes Kita chuckle. This time, the little laugh summoned little butterflies to Haru's stomach rather than that uncomfortable guilt.</p><p>"No, not at all. So don't worry about it, Kato-senpai."</p><p>Haru blinks at that response, and keeps silent in thought for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak, but closing it again. Kita watches in amusement, letting him take his time in whatever it was he wanted to bring across. Haru was certainly more straightforward and bold when intoxicated, but his sober self was surprisingly timid and sensitive, it was kind of cute.</p><p>"Then," he finally says, "don't...go?"</p><p>Kita did not expect that. He blinks, takes in his senior's earnest, anxious expression, then flashes a wide, close-eyed grin.</p><p>"Alright. Today is an off day, after all."</p><p>The older man visibly relaxed upon hearing his answer, as if a huge pile of stress and worries had been lifted off his shoulders. </p><p>"Sorry, you ended up taking care of me even though I'm older."</p><p>"You took care of me too." Kita says with a straight face, although Haru had a hunch he was referring to their little adventure last night. Haru was honestly, sincerely referring to the companionship and breakfast, but Kita had a wild side to him too, despite his prim and proper image.</p><p> </p><p>"Next time, we'll switch." Haru declares.</p><p>"Sure thing, senpai."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>